boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBot
BoBoiBot is a character in BoBoiBoy. He is a robot inspired from BoBoiBoy that was made by Adu Du to destroy and kill BoBoiBoy. He was destroyed by BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm using Thunderstorm Water Eels in Season 3, Episode 20. Appearance BoBoiBot has an appeareance that looks similar to BoBoiBoy except his body is mostly made of steel and he is a bit taller than BoBoiBoy, there are a few things BoBoiBot has though, such as the tiny seats and the back of it's body. BoBoiBot's elemental power also has similar looks to BoBoiBoy's however, there are a few differences such as a fan for BoBoiBot Cyclone's foot. Story Season 3, Episode 17 At the headquarters of Adu Du, Adu Du started the last test of BoBoiBot. Then Probe started shooting BoBoiBot. During the shot, BoBoiBot dodged and attacked Probe with Lightning Kris. And Probe got electric shock and fell. Soon later, BoBoiBot came to the Adu Du's "Who's The Arsonist?" show and Adu Du tells everyone that BoBoiBoy is tired so BoBoiBot will replace him. BoBoiBoy and friends got angry and battle BoBoiBot but BoBoiBot was so powerful than BoBoiBoy, make them lost. Later, Adu Du commanded BoBoiBot to make BoBoiBoy stress and transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. After BoBoiBoy turn into BoBoiBoy Fire, BoBoiBoy throw fire bracelets to BoBoiBot, makes BoBoiBot turn into BoBoiBot Fire 2.0. BoBoiBot attack BoBoiBoy then BoBoiBoy Fire lost. BoBoiBot makes a giant fire ball, but he didn't attack BoBoiBoy, instead he turn back normal. Adu Du tells everyone that BoBoiBot can control fire power, and BoBoiBoy can't. Then everyone left BoBoiBoy and makes BoBoiBot their new hero. Season 3, Episode 18 In Pango Robot chasing scene, BoBoiBot came after Adu Du stop the Pango Robot. BoBoiBot shoot the robot with Fire Ball 2.0, made the Pango Robot destroyed and after Rob, Robert, and Roberto fell, BoBoiBot throw them to police car. After that, BoBoiBoy come and Adu Du and BoBoiBot mocked him for come late and BoBoiBot and Adu Du leave. At the box headquarter, BoBoiBot helped cleaning the room where BoBoiBot was tested. And later, BoBoiBot helped Papa Zola repair and cleaning his storage room. He and Adu Du mocked BoBoiBoy again. But Papa Zola suggested to make P.P.P.P.R. to show who is more popular. Next day, BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot help everyone to get points, but BoBoiBot got thousand of points while BoBoiBoy only get hundreds. After 1 week, Papa Zola announced the winner of P.P.P.P.R. is BoBoiBot. At the end of the film, BoBoiBot helped Gopal repair his house because Mama Zila destroyed it, but BoBoiBot say will punish people who did not pay. 2 weeks later, BoBoiBot and Adu Du benefit theirself from the resident. BoBoiBoy comes and transform into BoBoiBoy Water. Powers :Main article: BoBoiBot's Power Trivia *Monsta released a sneek peek video of BoBoiBot's powers on February 23, 2015. *BoBoiBot's powers are same as BoBoiBoy's powers. But, BoBoiBot's power is stronger than BoBoiBoy and the name of strength coupled with the word "2.0" which means that the newer version and get more strength than the older version. *This is the only character that has 2 casts, Anas Abdul Aziz and Nur Fathiah Diaz. *It is revealed that Adu Du used BoBoiBot to make BoBoiBoy stressed and make him transform to BoBoiBoy Fire, makes everyone know that BoBoiBoy is the arsonist and left him to make his life miserable. Also to prove everyone that BoBoiBot can be better hero than BoBoiBoy. **But, soon later it's revealed that Adu Du used BoBoiBot to get money from residents of Rintis Island and for his main mission to destroy BoBoiBoy and Planet Earth. *BoBoiBot's weakness is water as revealed by Adu Du and Probe in Season 3, Episode 18. ** However in Season 3, Episode 20, he asked Probe to distract the people by drinking cranberry juice so he can add a sample of the water power to BoBoiBot in order to make him turn into BoBoiBot Water. **His fat condition may either be caused by the excessive water intake from BoBoiBoy Water's Water Whale Sphere (Bebola Paus Air) or just due to the acquisition of the water elemental power (this is because the original BoBoiBoy Water also suffered the same problem when first unlocking his water elemental power so this could imply as a setback that originally comes with the Water power itself). Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy Previu BoBoiBot! BoBoiBoy BoBoiBot Theme BoBoiBoy Previu Episod 17 - BoBoiBot Bersedia! BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBot BoBoiBoy Kemunculan Pertama BoBoiBot! HD BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air Round 1 File:BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air Pusingan ke-2 See also ms:BoBoiBot id:BoBoiBot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Characters